red hood mini series
by leonvdberg
Summary: The origin of how Jason Todd became the red hood and his adventure to becoming part of the outlaws. Written as a screenplay.
1. Chapter 1: Batman

FADE IN: 1. EXT. PARK ROW_STREET – DAY 1.

People are walking over the street in Gotham.

JASON(V.O.)

It ain't easy to be me. But everyone has their own problems. My problems however are probably not the same as yours.

Jason runs around the corner. A couple yards after Jason runs a man chasing him.

MAN 1

Hey. Come back. That is my wallet.

JASON(V.O.)

Yep. This is how it goes in park row.

Jason runs in a side street and jumps over a fence. After he lands he walks calmly further and goes around the corner knowing the man can't follow him.

Jason takes a lighter out of his pocket and lights up a cigarette.

2\. EXT. PARK ROW_HOTDOG STAND – DAY 2.

Jason walks to a hot dog stand where he buys a hotdog with the money from the stolen wallet.

The hot dog man has a judgmental look on his face.

JASON

What?

De hot dog man gives Jason his hot dog and Jason walks away. Jason throws away his cigarette and takes a bite of the hot dog.

Jason looks in the wallet and sees that there is not much money left.

A car drives next to Jason.

RICO(O.S.)

That is him. That is your guy. Jason. Jason!

Jason looks toward the sound and sees Rico next to the driver's seat in the car.

RICO

Jason come over here.

Jason walks to the car.

RICO(to Jason)

Hey Jason. What's up? Do you still need money, because we have a job. Tires, your specialty.

RICO(to driver)

I swear. He Is without a doubt the fastest man alive. Well in removing tires at least.

RICO(to Jason)

So, what do you say?

JASON

Fine.

RICO

Yes. come in the back.

Jason gets in the backseat of the car.

3\. INT. PARKING GARAGE– DAY 3.

The car drives around with a trailer behind it.

RICO

Stop over there.

The driver puts the car aside and Rico, Jason and the driver get out the car. Jason grabs a tool from the trunk.

The driver stays with the car with his arms crossed. Jason walks toward another car while lighting a cigarette.

Jason removes the tires from the car and rolls them towards Rico, while he puts them in the trailer.

CUT TO:

Jason removes the last tire and rolls it towards Rico.

JASON

Oke. Lets go.

De camera turns and it becomes visible that Jason removed all the tires from all the cars in the garage.

Rico throws the last tire in the trailer, which is now full of tires, and throws a canvas over it.

4\. INT. REPAIR GARAGE – EVENING 4.

The car drives into a garage. A man, the boss, walks towards them. The driver, Jason and Rico get out of the car.

BOSS

What do you want?

RICO

To get paid.

Jason removes the sail from the trailer and the boss sees the tires and smiles.

5\. EXT. GARAGE – EVENING 5.

Rico smells the money he got from the boss while walking outside.

RICO

Beautiful. It this not beautiful Jason? You are our little wonder boy.

JASON

If you say so.

DRIVER

I got another job.

JASON

How big?

DRIVER

100 times paid.

JASON

What is it?

DRIVER

A bank. We need a fingerprint so it has to be during the day. Heard you were a good driver as well.

Jason shakes his head.

JASON

Too big of a risk.

DRIVER

Police is not a problem. We will have hostages.

JASON(to driver)

It is not the police where I am worried about. As long as I do nothing big I don't get on the radar and won't get chased.

JASON(to RICO)

Let's go.

6\. EXT. STREET – NIGHT 6.

Jason and Rico walk over the street.

RICO

Dude. I don't get you. You can do so much better. I mean you never even faced him before.

JASON

I heard enough stories about him and have seen the results.

Rico suddenly stops walking and looks to a group of people dealing.

RICO

How long can you live with your money?

JASON

Not long enough.

RICO

I know a guy who buys high.

JASON

Buys what?

RICO

What those guys are having.

Jason looks towards the group.

JASON

How high?

RICO

Well you have to consider it is a gang.

JASON

Who? They or the buyer?

RICO

Probably both.

JASON

How high?

Rico smiles.

JASON

That is enough for me I guess.

Jason walks nonchalant toward the dealers. Jason bumps into a dealer and grabs a pack of drugs quickly and hides it.

JASON

Sorry.

The dealers look annoyed.

Suddenly a dealer noticed that some drugs is missing.

MEMBER 1

Hey. He got my stuff.

Jason runs away. De group follows him.

Jason pushes people away in order to get past and throws things in the street behind him to block the group. Jason walks into another street, but the group now comes from 2 sides.

Jason stops and slowly moves against the wall trying to create distance from the group.

MEMBER 1(grabs a knife)

You are dead. I will tear you to pieces.

BATMAN(O.S.)

No, you won't.

Suddenly batman lands in front of Jason separating him from the group.

MEMBER 2

It's batman.

Member 1 attacks batman and batman knocks him down. Batman takes the knife and breaks it.

BATMAN

Anyone else.

The group attacks batman and batman fights back while Jason watches. Batman knocks every member down until they are groaning on the ground.

Batman turns to Jason.

JASON

I didn't need your help.

BATMAN

What did you take from them?

JASON(rude)

Nothing.

Batman walks toward Jason and stands right in front of him. Batman reaches into Jason's pocket and takes out the bag of drugs.

BATMAN

Stealing drugs from criminals does not make you a good person if you are planning to sell it to others. I will forget it for now, but next time I won't be so friendly.

Batman grabs his grappling hook and flies away.

JASON

Loser.

7\. EXT. RICO'S HOUSE – DAY 7.

Jason walks up to a front door.

Jason rings Rico's doorbell.

Rico slowly opens the door revealing Rico has a black eye.

JASON

What the hell happened to you?

RICO

Those guys from yesterday. They noticed I was with you when you run off. Problem was they knew where I live.

JASON

Oh sorry dude.

RICO

Risk of the job. You screw with others and you get screwed. Did you get it?

JASON

I had some trouble with that.

RICO

Wait what? I got a black eye for not selling you out and you give me nothing. That is not how it works.

JASON

I couldn't help it oke. Batman showed up. He took it.

RICO

Wowowow. You want to tell me that you met batman, he took your drugs and that's it. No hitting, no pain inflicted what's so ever, and you want me to believe that. Come back when you want to tell the truth. And don't forget my money.

Rico slams the door.

8\. EXT. STREET – NIGHT 8.

Jason walks over the street with a bag over his shoulder and looks at cars. In another street stands the Batmobile, but Jason walks past it. Jason realizes it and walks back. Jason smiles.

CUT TO: 9. EXT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT 9.

Jason removes the tires from the Batmobile. After Jason finishes one tire, he moves to the next. There is a silhouette in the background. Jason looks toward the silhouette and then sees that it is Batman. Jason drops his tools from shock.

BATMAN

Unbelievable.

A BEAT.

BATMAN

Why are you unscrewing my tires?

JASON

Who says I did that?

Batman walks toward Jason.

BATMAN

What else do you need a tire iron for?

JASON

This!

Jason hits batman with his tool and runs away.

BATMAN

You little ...[shit].

JASON

Try to catch me you big boob.

Batman smiles and start laughing.

BATMAN

He got nerf, I give him that.

10\. EXT. STREET – NIGHT 10.

Jason runs through the streets and looks back sometimes.

Batman looks at Jason from a distance. Jason can't see batman.

Jason runs in another street and stops. Jason gaps and then smiles.

JASON

Pussy.

Suddenly batman strikes down from above and grabs Jason.

BATMAN

Who are you calling a pussy, punk.

JASON

Let me go.

Jason kicks Batman in the nuts and frees himself.

Batman tries to hit Jason but he dodges. Batman is surprised.

Batman and Jason fight.

JASON

I thought you could fight better.

BATMAN

Rough night. Besides low life criminals like you, I have real psychopaths to worry about.

JASON

I am not a low life.

BATMAN

I don't think your parents are very happy with what you are doing.

JASON

Dead people don't care.

BATMAN

Then go back to your orphanage before you turn into a wanted criminal. You can still have a good future.

JASON

I tried that. They actually taught me to be a better criminal. But I am no charity pet. I take care of myself. I am my own man. I am Jason Todd.

Jason hits batman hard, but batman pushed Jason quickly to the ground.

BATMAN

Todd you say. Tell me, who taught you to fight like this?

JASON

My dad taught me what it takes to survive this place.

BATMAN

How did he die, tell me!

Batman moves Jason arms in a lock. Jason is in pain.

JASON

He got busted. Jail didn't like him. Those things happen you know. But you don't care what happens to people after they have been caught do you?

Jason frees himself.

BATMAN

What about your mother?

Jason stands still. They stop fighting.

JASON

Drug overdose. Took care of her for over a year after my father died. I did what I had to do in order for my mother to live. My experience made me what I am today. Stronger.

BATMAN

And angry.

If I didn't have a bit amnesia right now from those psychopaths, I would have kicked your ass already.

JASON

That explains why you don't recognize me.

BATMAN

What?

JASON

Why are you so interested in my family in anyways. Huh?

Batman is quiet.

Jason turns around and walks away.

BATMAN

Wait.

Jason stops and looks at batman.

BATMAN

I still want my tires back.

JASON

Put them back yourself.

Jason walks away. Suddenly he is grabs from behind and punt against the wall.

BATMAN

No. You are going to put my tires back. And after that we are going for a ride. Unless of course you rather end up at the police station in a lot more pain than you are in now.

CUT TO: 11. EXT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT 11.

Jason puts the tires from the Batmobile back.

BATMAN

How about school?

JASON

Passed. School of the streets. Learned a lot. Being alive is proof of that.

Jason attaches the last tire.

JASON

Done.

BATMAN

Get in.

Jason hesitates.

BATMAN

Get in.

Jason and batman get in the Batmobile.

Batman drives away.

12\. INT. BATCAVE – NIGHT 12.

The Batmobile stops in the Batcave. Jason and batman get out. Jason is full of wonder.

JASON

Wow. Do this is where you live. It is awesome and creepy at the same time.

Jason stands in front of the Robin costume.

BATMAN

The opening is free.

JASON

What?

BATMAN

Robin. He quit. So the position is open.

JASON

Yea I know. Your sidekick is his own man in Bludhaven now. Calls himself Nightwing.

BATMAN

That is why the position as Robin is open.

JASON

And you want me to fill the role?

BATMAN

No, you do not fit the role.

JASON

So why am I here?

BATMAN

Because you have the potential to fit the role. So let's make a deal. You can live here. Train here. And when you are done training the costume is yours.

JASON

Living with batman. Do you have another name?

Batman takes off his mask. He is Bruce Wayne.

JASON

Wait. You are that pretty boy from Gotham's elite right. Why do you need to dress up as a bat? You have everything.

BRUCE

My name is Bruce Wayne. I became batman to strike fear in those who do others harm. And I want you to help me. So what do you say?

JASON(smiles)

Bring it on old man.

13\. THE END 


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

Screenplay 1. INT. BEDROOM – DAY 1.

Jason is sleeping.

Alfred enters with tableware.

ALFRED

Time to get up master Todd.

Jason wakes up.

JASON

I don't know who you are but let me sleep.

ALFRED

It is 11 am master Todd. You are lucky master Wayne let you sleep this long.

Jason throws a pillow against Alfred and the tableware breaks on the ground.

ALFRED

Well have I ever.

JASON

Leave me alone.

Alfred leaves the room. Jason closes his eyes.

Jason hears footsteps coming in the room.

JASON

I am not coming out. This is too good.

The blanket gets pulled away.

Jason goes into fetus posture.

Suddenly Jason gets a load of water over him.

JASON

Hey.

Jason grabs a pillow to throw with it, but the pillow is stops and an hand grabs Jason's arm.

Jason sees Bruce next to his bed holding the pillow. He looks angry.

Jason swallows.

BRUCE

You are coming out of bed now. You have 20 minutes to be fully dressed in the training room or you are back on the street. Got it.

Bruce drops the pillow and walks out of the room.

BRUCE

And clean the mess.

2\. INT. TRAINING ROOM – DAY 2.

Jason enters the room stretching. Batman and Alfred are waiting.

JASON

All right. I am ready for revenge for last night.

BRUCE

No. you won't fight me. You will fight Alfred.

JASON

The butler?

ALFRED

Mister pennyworth for you.

Jason laughs.

JASON

Yeah right.

Bruce looks serious.

JASON

Are you serious? Why not you?

BRUCE

Before I met you yesterday, I had information the joker was briefly in town. He poisoned me and gave me a bit of memory loss from the past days and when I tried to go home, a boy stole my tires and tried to beat me up. So I have to recover. From the poisoning.

Alfred steps in the ring.

ALFED(interrupts)

Whenever you are ready.

Jason looks at Bruce who moves his head towards the ring suggesting that Jason needs to get in the Ring.

Jason enters the ring and stands in the opposite corner of Alfred.

JASON(to Alfred)

You are so going down.

Bruce rings the bell.

Alfred and Jason are sparring. Jason attacks multiple times but Alfred dodges.

JASON

Come on, Pennyworm, try me.

Alfred hits Jason and knocks him on the ground.

The bell rings.

ALFRED

It is not I who is crawling over the ground.

Jason wipes his nose and sees blood. Jason gets up.

JASON

Again.

The bell rings.

JASON

And this time …..

Alfred knocks Jason on the ground.

ALFRED

Weak.

The bell rings.

JASON

I wasn't done yet.

ALFRED

But I was.

JASON

Again.

MONTAGE

Jason and Alfred fight multiple times. Jason loses constantly.

END MONTAGE

Jason blocks on of Alfred's attacks and smiles, than he is knocked down again.

CUT TO:

Jason lays on the ground gasping for air.

Alfred walks out of the ring and Bruce walks in the ring and kneels before Jason.

BRUCE

You know. Maybe I should have told you that Alfred worked for the Secret intelligence service before he came to work here.

ALFRED

I have to say I am a bit rusty.

JASON

I thought so.

BRUCE

Well Jason. Maybe this is the time to say something to Alfred about what happened this morning.

JASON(gasping)

Yes. Try it again tomorrow.

An alarm goes off.

Bruce walks to the Batcomputer.

BRUCE

Two-face escaped from Arkham.

JASON

Oke. Lets put him back.

BRUCE

Not you. You're not ready.

JASON

What, but….

BRUCE

No but. You stay here on monitor duty.

Bruce walks away and dresses up as batman.

Batman walks to the Batmobile and drives away.

JASON

Not fair. Why can't I go?

ALFRED

Maybe it is because you didn't say please.

Jason looks annoyed and sits down behind the Batcomputer.

BATMAN(though pc)

Jason. I want you to find out what two-face his last activities are.

JASON

I don't even know how this computer works.

BATMAN

Let the computer do the work. Just type in what you want.

Jason searches on the computer.

JASON

Two face is last seen going in a white van. I send you the location of the van.

Jason types on the computer.

CUT TO:

Jason is bored behind the computer.

BATMAN(O.S.)

Where is the drugs?

CRIMINAL 1(O.S.)

I don't know.

BATMAN(O.S.)

Tell me!

CRIMINAL 1(O.S.)

AU!

Jason rolls his eyes.

RICO(O.S.)

I swear we don't have drugs.

Jason sits right up.

JASON

Bruce. I have an idea. Ask him where Jason is.

BATMAN(O.S.)

Where is Jason?

RICO(O.S.)

I don't know any Jason. Please don't hurt me.

JASON

Ask him again.

BATMAN(O.S.)

Where is Jason?

RICO(O.S.)

I don't know. I swear I don't know where he is.

JASON

They don't have the drugs. But the other guy knows where it is. They swear when they tell the truth.

BATMAN(O.S.)

Run. But you, we are going to have a longer conversation.

CRIMINAL 1(O.S.)

AU!

Jason stands op and puts on his jacket. He steels a lot of money from Bruce his wallet and walks away.

CUT TO:

Batman enters the Batcave in the Batmobile and gets out. Alfred awaits him.

BRUCE

Where is Jason?

3\. EXT. STREET – NIGHT 3.

Jason walks over the streets and smokes.

RICO(O.S.)

Jason.

Jason turns around and sees Rico.

JASON

Hey. What's up?

RICO

What have you done man. You need to keep low, Batman is looking for you. I know a place. I am staying there too.

JASON

Is he also after you then?

RICO  
Yesterday. He thought I had drugs on me. But the other guys stored it already somewhere.

JASON

What were you doing there?

RICO

I have better connections now. After you left I needed new ones. I specialize in weapons trade now. I know it is not your style but you don't need anything to do with it, But ….

JASON

I am in.

RICO

I thought….

JASON

World gets tougher and I need money too. After all the only have this(shows the money from Bruce) and you still get this for that black eye of yours.

RICO(smiles)

Come here man.

CUT TO: 4. INT. GARAGE – NIGHT 4.

Rico and Jason enter the garage.

RICO

Hey boss. I found a new member.

The boss turns around to look at Jason.

RICO

This is Jason. He is that guy who….

The boss knocks Rico on the ground.

BOSS

Never bring someone without my permission.

RICO

Don't worry. He is one of us. I have known him my whole life. I told you about him.

The boss looks at Jason.

BOSS

I heard let him get a black eye and didn't come back. I can't deal with cowards or people I can't trust.

RICO

He gave me money for compensation.

BOSS

But you didn't come back did you?

JASON

I needed to get money first, didn't I?

BOSS

And how did you get that money?

JASON

I stole batman tires.

RICO(laughs)

Hahaha. That is so sick. Was that why batman was looking for you? Hahaha.

JASON

I owed you something. And I pay my debt.

The boss smiles.

BOSS

I can use someone like that.

5\. INT. WAREHOUSE – NIGHT 5.

Jason, Rico and the boss walk through the warehouse. People in the warehouse stash weapons and drugs.

BOSS

Under two-face his command we are ones again on the rise in the weapon industry.

JASON

Is he here?

BOSS

Are you crazy. He is somewhere I don't know where with an army of security. You will see the bullet before you see him.

Jason, Rico and the boss go around a corner.

BOSS(CON'D)

You sleep here. I need you both early in the morning, but until then stay here.

The boss walks away.

RICO

This isn't so bad. A roof, food and a job. Everything you need.

Jason lays down on the bed and turns away from Rico.

CUT TO:

Jason turns back to Rico and sees he is sleeping. Jason sneaks out of bed.

Jason goes toward the crates with weapons and picks up a handgun.

Jason walks through the hallways sometimes hiding from the guards.

Jason sees the boss standing with his back towards Jason. Jason aims his gun at him. Suddenly batman knocks out the boss. Batman looks at Jason. Jason lowers his gun. Batman walks toward Jason.

JASON

I had it under control.

BATMAN(takes the gun from Jason)

No you didn't.

JASON

I wasn't going to kill him. Just …..

BATMAN

Just scare or cripple him for the rest of his life. Guns are loud and noisy. This is exactly why I didn't want you in the field.

How did you find me by the way?

BATMAN

Check your pocket.

Jason searches in his pockets and removes a tracer.

JASON

You are not my boss. We are partners remember, you need to trust me.

BATMAN

Strong words for someone who doesn't trust me when I say that you are not ready.

A criminal shows around the corner behind batman.

Jason runs towards him and knocks him down.

JASON

Think I am ready now?

BATMAN

We're leaving. I already called the cops.

Jason looks back doubting about if he would stay, then follows batman.

CUT TO: 6. INT. BATCAVE – NIGHT 6.

Batman and Jason climb out of the Batmobile.

BATMAN

You were stupid. Neglect. I gave you a precise task. Stay on the Batcomputer. You were way to aggressive and clumsy. Not to mansion you almost killed someone.

Jason is quiet.

BATMAN(CON'T)

But you did manage to uncover a big weapon industry and weaken two-face. So the costume is yours.

JASON(smiles)

Really?

BATMAN

There are 2 conditions. 1 you follow every order I say. 2 you go see a psychologist for angry management. I already found someone.

Batman walks toward the Bat-computer and types something. A picture of a young blond woman pops the screen.

BATMAN(CON'T)

Her name is doctor Harleen Quinzel. You have a meeting with her tomorrow.

JASON

She is pretty hot.

BATMAN

Next to this you need to be on time for training tomorrow. Since you are nowhere with that you can only do scout mission. The action will come when you finished your training. Do we have a deal?

JASON

Deal.

7\. THE END 


	3. Chapter 3: Two-Face

h1 style="line-height: normal;"Screenplay/h1  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-1. !-[endif]-INT. TRAININGSROOM – DAY 1./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason is training by himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alfred comes in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Are you warming up?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(taunting)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Is that a challenge?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I wouldn't want to humiliate you before your official first mission as Robin master Todd. Thereby I already did it once./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What do you want Alfred?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am here to report that master Bruce asks if you will change. Apparently two-face tries to get semi-automatic weapons on the street./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That will create a war./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That is why he asks you to change, sir./span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO: /span/h3  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-2. !-[endif]-INT. BATCAVE – DAY 2./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bruce is standing in his batman outfit, without his helmet on together with Alfred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason hurry up, we're leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Maybe he is still prepping sir. Don't forget that master Richard was admiring himself in the mirror for over a half hour the first time he wore the cape./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason. If you can't suit up fast enough I am leaving without you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Suddenly Jason jumps in front of batman and makes a punching movement but stops his fist before batman's face. Alfred drops his table ware from shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Ha. I got you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Would have. If I didn't see you sneak behind the Batcomputer 3 minutes ago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No. I got you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How does it feel?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It feels awesome./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Master Jason, may I advise …./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am not Jason. I am Robin(with batman voice)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason runs to the Batmobile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Come on old man, we don't have all day to catch bad guys. This is the best day of my life. And I am taking dibs on the driving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You wish./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-3. !-[endif]-EXT. STREET – NIGHT 3./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin and batman stand on a roof./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"We are waiting for over a half hour. I thought patrol would be more fun. When does the action start? What are we waiting for?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A car stops in front of a house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"For that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Men get out of the car and get boxes out of the car./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Weapons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Semi-automatic./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Let's go then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Not so fast. You can't just knock on the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(smiles)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Why not?/span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-4. !-[endif]-INT. HOUSE – DAY 4./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Men put away the boxes. Someone knocks on the door. A man grabs a gun and walks slowly toward the door. When the man is close to the door, the door is blown away. Batman and robin enter the house and knock the people down, the people fire at robin and batman. Batman and robin knock everyone down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason walks towards one man, who is on the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"20 shots per second and you are still too slow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 1(O.S.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am not slow./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Criminal 1 stands in an opening and aims his gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason dives away while being shot at, he grabs a handgun and shoots at the criminal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin, No!./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Criminal 1 is hit in the shoulder and hits the ground screaming from the pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman uses a Batarang to hit the gun out of Jason's hands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That is not how we do things./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I know these kind of people. As soon as they are released they go on as before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And then we will put them back again. Without using firearms./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Till what end?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Till they learn their lesson./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman walks toward a criminal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Talk, before I break your hand in more ways than you can imagine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No, please, no./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Talk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I can't. I won't. I ain't a Willis Todd./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN(surprised)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What?! You know who that is?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Anyone working for two-face knows. Batman's old lapdog. The betrayer who sold two-face out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Where is he? Where is Willis?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"In the ground. Personally done by two-face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You knew. You knew all along./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Don't talk to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason walks away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Where are you going?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Finding the man responsible ….. and making him pay./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason runs away./span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO:/span/h3  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The police takes the criminals from batman and puts them in a police van. Batman takes some distance from the police./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alfred./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED(V.O.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yes master Bruce./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I want you to trace Jason's location./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED(sarcastic)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Has he left so soon sir. I am surprised. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Not now Alfred. Give me his location./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Of course sir. He is at a warehouse. Sending you the location now./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-5. !-[endif]-EXT. WAREHOUSE – NIGHT 5./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman arrives at a warehouse. The door is open. Batman enters the building, everyone lays moaning on the ground with bruises./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Is he still here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED(V.O.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"on your right sir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman looks to the right and sees a criminal sitting against the wall. The criminal is wounded./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman walks towards him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Where is he?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Please don't hurt me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Where is he, what did he say?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"CRIMINAL 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He told me to give this to you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The criminal reaches out his hand. Batman takes the item from the criminal. It is a tracer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Start talking./span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO:/span/h3  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-6. !-[endif]-EXT. OFFICEBUILDING – NIGHT 6./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman arrives at an office building. He sees 2 guards unconscious laying on the ground at the entrance. Batman enters the building./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman enters a floor where everybody is unconscious and sees there has been a big fight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN(O.S.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I'll make you pay for what you have done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman goes into an office and sees that Robin is holding a gun aimed at two-face his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Don't come any closer. I will shoot his brains out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This is not the way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He killed him. And you didn't say anything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I wanted to protect you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"From what?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"From you becoming a killer. What I am trying to do now. He was a hero. He tried to choose the right path, for you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Is that why you took me in, as penance?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No. I took you in because I saw potential ... and anger, but you have the chance to turn that into something good. Control your anger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin still aims at Two-face. Robin moves the hammer of the gun backwards. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason please. He would not have wanted this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How would you know?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He had only one reason to do what he did. He wanted you to have a better life than him. He didn't want you to end up where he knew he eventually would end up. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Dead or prison?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Don't let his dream go to waste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN screams. Robin moves the gun a bit to the right and shoots just besides Two-face. Robin then lowers the gun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You are under arrest./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin looks at Batman and batman throws handcuffs toward Robin. Robin cuffs two-face./span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO:/span/h3  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-7. !-[endif]-INT. HOUSE HARLEEN – DAY 7./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason sits on a couch while Harleen is sitting right across him in a chair. There is a low table between them with a newspaper on it. Jason is not interested in therapy but a bit interested in Harleen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So ... how does this work?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You talk and I listen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How old are you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am eighteen. So I am one year older than you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Depends on your birth day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Give or take then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You must be really smart being a therapist at such a young age./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well, I guess that is why Mister Wayne said you should come to me. It is not ... [rare that adopted kids have anger issues]. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(interrups in order to stir the situation)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Do you have a lot of friends?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A BREAK/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I have multiple./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But none of them are your age, right? You grew up alone. People telling you are special, you have a gift and can accomplish so much./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sounds to me like you are avoiding yourself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(taunting)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Always top of your class. Guess that is why you became a therapist. You just want to talk to people that are your age. Get the time back you lost as a child. But you can't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am here because I want to help people. I want to help you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(taunting)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I bet you go crazy sometime. Just go wild. Just mad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN(abrupt. Jason got to her)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am a professional. Let's keep it that way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Wow. Don't worry. I am just trying to get to know you. I thought that helps with bonding. Trusting each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I do not have a lot of friends. Yes, I grew up without peers, it might overcompensate sometimes by being a bit childish, but it made me who I am./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well Harleen. You got one now. I will be your friend. So what do you want to talk about./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Lets start with your anger./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Already overcame it. Done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Really. That simple?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jep/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is never that simple./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" It was. All I needed to do was to forgive my father's killer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 8.0cm left 323.7pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 8.0cm left 323.7pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And how did that go?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 8.0cm left 323.7pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(slowly fades away)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; tab-stops: center 8.0cm left 323.7pt;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well simple. All I needed to do ... [is find out who killed my father, then I looked for him and when I found him I forgave him. Just like that.]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the table is the newspaper. The camera looks at the headline that says: Two-face arrested. It has a picture of Robin handing Two-face over to the police./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-8. !-[endif]-THE END./h2 


	4. Chapter 4: Felipe Garzonas

Screenplay 1. INT. HOUSE HARLEEN – DAY 1.

Jason lays on the couch. Harleen sits across him on a chair.

HARLEEN

So how are you this week?

JASON(bothered)

Good. Fine.

HARLEEN

Everything you say here is confidential. Nothing you say can backfire. Trust me. Tell me honestly.

Jason sits up.

JASON

It is just ... . Do you think we would be better off without all those criminals?

HARLEEN

I am not getting a clear context here.

JASON

Well I was with a friend earlier this week...

2\. INT. APPARTMENT – NIGHT 2.

JASON(CON'D, V.O.)

... and we were just messing around.

Robin throws a criminal through a door.

Other criminals grab their weapon.

CRIMINAL 1

Stop or else [I will kill you]

ROBIN(interrupts)

Or else what, you are going to shoot me?

Robin takes out some criminals. Batman enters and takes out the rest of the criminals.

JASON(V.O.)

You know. It was fun.

Jason hears a shotgun reloading behind him.

Jason turns around and evades a shot from the shotgun. Jason turns around and sees that behind the criminal holding the shotgun there are girls tight up behind him.

BATMAN

I got him.

Batman throws a Batarang against the shotgun what causes the shotgun to fall out of the criminals hands.

Jason runs towards the criminal and hits with his elbow against the criminals shoulder. The criminal falls on the ground. Jason keeps hitting him in the face.

Batman grabs Jason's hand.

BATMAN

He has had enough. What are you trying to do, kill him?

Jason frees himself.

JASON

Would it have been so bad if I had?

JASON(V.O.)

But it may have gotten a bit out of hand.

3\. INT. BATCAVE – NIGHT 3.

Batman and robin get out of the Batmobile. Batman is angry.

ROBIN

I had to take him down.

BATMAN

You shattered his collarbone.

ROBIN

He is a weapon dealer and pimp. I thought I didn't need to lay down pillows before I took him down.

BATMAN

We needed him. He would have talked, but you put him in shock.

ROBIN

Sorry. That was dumb, but he deserved it.

Jason walks away.

ALFRED

Are you alright master Bruce.

BRUCE

I am fine, but sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his.

4\. INT. JASON'S ROOM – NIGHT 4.

Jason lays on bed. Alfred enters the room.

JASON

I am not in the mood to talk Alfred.

ALFRED

I was just going to say that dinner is ready sir.

JASON

I'll eat later. I am not hungry right now.

Alfred walks away.

JASON

Alfred?

Alfred come back.

ALFRED

Yes master Jason?

JASON

What do you think of me?

ALFRED

You are a troublesome kid.

JASON

You think that Bruce sees that the same way?

ALFRED

Yes, but he also sees great potential in you. He knows you are capable of doing a lot of good despite your past. He may not be raised in the streets, but you will have to remember that he was an orphan too and overcame many obstacles. For example right now he tries to teach a street kid some moral and give him a second chance, but the boy doesn't appreciate what he has. For only that he deserves respect don't you think.

Alfred walks out of the room.

CUT TO 5. INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT 5.

Jason is watching tv while eating him dinner. Bruce walks in.

BRUCE

Hey. What are you doing?

JASON

Can you believe this. They are just letting him go.

REPORTER

Despite there is evidence that he molested multiple women, Felipe Garzonas will walk freely because of his father's immunity.

JASON

Basically he can commit every crime he wants and walk away with it.

BRUCE

Then we make sure that won't happen again.

JASON

In order to that to happen, we need to record him in the act. Not something I look forward to.

BRUCE

Or we scare him enough that he will never try it again.

JASON

What are we waiting for?

BRUCE

Not so fast. Felipe thinks he is safe. He won't go anywhere. And we have done enough for tonight. I think a night of will do some good. Come, let's watch a movie.

Bruce walks out of the room.

REPORTER

This just came in. One of the victims of Felipe, Gloria, just committed suicide. In a letter she left behind she writes that Filipe treated her to rape her a third time. Gloria was found by one of our reporters when they wanted to interview her.

Jason makes a fist.

CUT TO:

Jason and Bruce are watching a movie.

JASON(V.O.)

Lets just say I saw a very bad guy, a killer. A monster who would not stop.

CUT TO:

Alfred cleans up the popcorn in the living room. Bruce sits on the couch.

BRUCE

Alfred, did you notice anything about Jason this evening, when we were watching the movie?

ALFRED

Desire probably. he wants to catch that man. By the way sir, there has been a development in the Felipe case. Apparently one of his victims killed herself.

BRUCE

I will go check on Jason.

6\. INT. JASON ROOM – NIGHT 6.

Open the door a bit and looks at the sheets of the bed in which a silhouette is sleeping.

Bruce walks quickly in the room and stands next to the bed.

Bruce pulls the sheets from the bed. In bed is a bunch of stocked clothes appearing as Jason's body.

BRUCE

Alfred. Jason's gone.

JASON(V.O.)

So I thought I needed to intervene and stop it.

Alfred enters the room.

ALFRED

Oh no. you wouldn't think ... Oh dear.

Bruce runs out of the room.

7\. INT. APPARTMENT – NIGHT 7.

Felipe drinks from a glass of champagne.

Felipe walks out to the balcony. Robin stands in the background.

8\. EXT. APPARTMENT – NIGHT 8.

Batman exits the Batmobile and looks at the apartment building.

FELIPE

Noooooo!

Batman looks up and sees Felipe falling of the balcony. Then batman looks to the balcony and sees Jason.

9\. INT. APPARTMENT – NIGHT 9.

Jason walks to the apartment door and opens it. Batman stands in front of him and grabs Jason.

BATMAN

What have you done?

JASON

I didn't do anything. I just came to scare him.

BATMAN

Then how come he is downstairs now. Dead.

JASON

Must have slipped when I scared him.

10\. INT. HARLEEN HOUSE – DAY 10.

JASON

So I yelled at him. And he fell on his head. And now he is in the hospital for a couple of weeks. Now I am not wondering if what I did was wrong. I just wonder if it would have been better if he would have died.

A BREAK

HARLEEN

I believe that nobody is really evil. Or bad. It is just a way of looking at it. A certain reality.

JASON

That is not an answer.

HARLEEN

Oke. I think that without criminals or bad guys a lot of people will be out of a job. It will be a very dull world. And I think we need them. Just as that guy helped you express the anger you still have inside you. It made you a better person.

JASON

You think showing anger is good?

HARLEEN

I think emoting is good. I believe in the power of smiles. I believe that you can make everybody happy.

JASON

And how do you do that?

HARLEEN

I do not know. Maybe one day I will find out. That is my personal mission. What is yours?

JASON

I believe that crime is inevitable. But is can be controlled and contained to prevent unnecessary loss.

HARLEEN

That is a nice mission.

THE END 


	5. Chapter 5: Scarecrow

Screenplay 1. INT. BATCAVE – DAY 1.

Batman sits behind the Bat-computer talking to someone online.

Jason walks in.

BATMAN

Thank you. I appreciate it. I will speak to you later.

JASON  
You wanted to see me?

BATMAN  
Yes. You have a mission.

JASON

What about you?

BATMAN  
I have other things to do.

JASON

My first solo mission, cool. What would you have me do?

BATMAN

Scarecrow escaped from Arkham. He is working on a new toxin. I want you to find him. This is pure a recon mission. I don't want you to make contact, understand?

JASON

Got it.

Jason runs away to change.

ALFRED

Are you going to tell him about her, master Bruce?

BATMAN

He will meet her soon enough.

ALFRED

I am talking about the other woman.

BATMAN

I have work to do.

ALFRED

I suppose that you won't inform him about that either.

BATMAN

He goes on mission so that he is not around me. He will not hear a word from this.

CUT TO: 2. EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 2.

Robin sits on a roof and follows a couple of men.

CRIMINAL 1

Did you hear that?

CRIMINAL 2

Your tripping man. You ain't taking his stuff right?

CRIMINAL 1

What? Are you nuts. Why did you?

CRIMINAL 2

I don't say I do, I don't say I don't. I am just saying I know where to find it. Come I will show you.

Robin follows the men.

A shadow rises behind Robin, Robin turns around.

Batgirl stands right in front of him.

Robin gasps, but Batgirl does her hand for Robin's mouth so he can't speak.

BATGIRL  
Shhh. Or the guards will hear you.

Robin removes Batgirl's hand.

ROBIN

Batgirl? What are you doing here? I taught you retired.

BATGIRL

Bruce asked me to come.

ROBIN

I don't need your help. I can handle myself.

BATGIRL

I thought you only needed to do recon.

Robin jumps of the roof and heads for the warehouse. Batgirl jumps after him.

ROBIN

I don't need a babysitter.

BATGIRL

Then what are you doing? Are you planning on taking Scarecrow and his gang all by yourself?

ROBIN

I thought I would get a sample of the toxin. We need to be able to make an antidote. It is still recon.

Robin enters the building, batgirl follows.

3\. INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 3.

Robin sneaks through the warehouse.

ROBIN

So I suppose you know my identity?

BATGIRL

Of course.

ROBIN

So what is yours?

BATGIRL

You don't need to know who I am, just trust me with your life.

ROBIN(sarcastic)

Can't argue with that logic.

Batgirl collects some samples of the toxin.

A guard appears and they see each other. The criminal starts shooting. Other criminals appear. Batgirl and Jason hide, but batgirl is shot in the shoulder. Batgirl grins her teeth.

BATGIRL(sarcastic)

Well done.

ROBIN

How is this my fault?

BATGIRL

You wanted inside and now I am being penetrated.

ROBIN

That sounds so wrong. Stay here.

Robin fights the criminals and knocks a few of them out.

A criminal fires a gun and hits a gas tank behind Robin. Gas escapes from the tank.

Robin runs back to Batgirl.

ROBIN

Time to leave.

Robin looks back to the criminals while they inhale the gas. The criminals are afraid and start shooting each other.

Robin and Batgirl runs toward the exit.

4\. EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 4.

Batgirl runs outside and runs around.

Robin stands still in the door opening, looking at Batgirl.

ROBIN

You go make that antidote. I am making sure the toxin will not spread.

Robin locks the door with him inside.

5\. INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 5.

Robin walks with his hand for his mouth though the warehouse.

Robin start hallucinating.

MOTHER JASON(O.S.)

Jason, Jason is that you?

Robin is shocked. He looks toward the sound. Robin sees a weak skinny woman sitting against the wall.

ROBIN

Mom?

6\. INT. BATMOBILE – DAY 6.

Batman drives in the Batmobile.

BATMAN

Alfred, any news from Robin?

ALFRED(V.O.)

Still nothing sir, and may I add that this is the 4th time you asked.

BATMAN

Sorry. It's is just …. I am not sure if I did the right thing.

ALFRED(V.O.)

I think we are all worried master Bruce, but isn't that the reason why you asked her to watch over him. You said yourself that she might get a good insight on Jason's bahaviour.

BATMAN

She is a good detective.

ALFRED(V.O.)

Then trust her that it will be fine. U have it hard enough knowing that he freed two-face and scarecrow.

BATMAN

That is not on my focus right now. Did we find anything about Gordon.

ALFRED(V.O.)

Not yet sir.

7\. INT. BATCAVE – DAY 7. FLASHBACK

Batman is behind the Bat-computer. Alfred enters the room.

ALFRED

Bad news sir. It seems scarecrow escaped from Arkham Asylum.

BATMAN

What? When?

ALFRED

Just now sir.

BATMAN

How is that possible, I thought they tight up security after two-face his escape.

ALFRED

There is something you should see.

Alfred logs in on the Bat-computer.

ALFRED

Scarecrow didn't escape. He was broken out. They were pro's. Left almost no trail.

BATMAN

Almost?

ALFRED

This was written on the inside of Scarecrow's cel.

On the bat-computer there is a picture of scarecrow's cell with on the wall the word 'Mother' written.

BATMAN

MOTHER JASON

ALFRED  
Precisely. When two-face escaped from Arkham this was on the inside of his cell.

Another picture appears on the Bat-computer. It is from two-face his cell on the wall is written the word 'father'.

BATMAN

Father. In the same handwriting and color.

ALFRED

Exactly. We thought two-face might have a son or that a member of his gang had broken him out.

BATMAN

But this doesn't explain why the word 'Mother' is in Scarecrow's cell. Scarecrow and Two-face never work together. But there has to be something that connects them.

ALFRED

Do you remember what happened when two-face escaped?

BATMAN

He couldn't do much. We already had his before he could make his move. It was Jason's big moment when he arrested him, even after that criminal told him about his ….. father. Jason's mother was killed by a drug overdose. Alfred do you know what kind of drug it was?

ALFRED

It was a mix from an adrenaline drug and a hallucinate toxin.

BATMAN

One of Scarecrow's earlier toxins. Scarecrow is responsible for Jason's mother's death. She was a test subject. And because of her average drug use the cops didn't look any further.

ALFRED

Sharp as ever I see. Unfortunately there was one more thing they found at the scene.

The Bat-computer shows a picture of a joker card. On the card is written 'Mother lives'.

The Bat-computer start ringing. Batman presses a button. It opens a phone call with Barbara.

BATMAN

Hello.

BARBARA

Bruce, I need your help.

BATMAN

What happened?

BARBARA

He has my dad, he said that ….

BATMAN

Who has your dad?

BARBARA  
Gazonas. Filepe's dad.

BATMAN

What happened?

BARBARA

They stormed in and knocked my father and me out. When I woke up my father was gone and there was a note that they wanted to meet you and Robin tonight at the car graveyard or else …..

BATMAN

Don't worry. I will get your father back. Alfred get Jason.

Alfred walks away.

BARBARA

I am in.

BATMAN

you are retired.

BARBARA

I want to do something.

BATMAN

Fine. But not around your father. I have another job for you.

BARBARA

Anything to help.

BATMAN

You are going to watch Robin. I want you to help him track scarecrow.

BARBARA

Scarecrow escaped?

BATMAN  
Yes. Go with Robin and find Scarecrow, but do not engage. But more importantly I want you to keep Jason out of trouble and hear your opinion about him.

BARBARA

why?

BATMAN

he almost killed someone with a gun. And Felipe…. I am not sure if he fell.

BARBARA

Is that why my father was kidnapped?

BATMAN

I am afraid so. He wants revenge for what he thinks Robin did to his son. Can you do it?

BARBARA

I am on my way.

Jason enters the room.

BATMAN

Thank you. I appreciate it. I will speak to you later.

PRESENT 8. INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 8.

ROBIN talks with his mother.

MOTHER JASON

You killed me. Why did you kill me Jason.

ROBIN

I did not kill you.

MOTHER JASON

Why did you make me suffer for so long. Did you enjoy it?

ROBIN

Of course not, it was ….

MOTHER JASON

Why didn't you stop me, why didn't you help me?

ROBIN

I tried, I did.

MOTHER JASON

Then why are you feeling so much guilt. So much fear.

ROBIN(shocked)

I tried to keep you alive. Without me you would have died way sooner. You were the one that left me. After dad left you went hardcore, you didn't even think about me. But that doesn't matter. It made me to who I am. I forgive you and I am not afraid of you. I won't be afraid of anything anymore.

Robin hears a sound behind him.

ROBIN

Didn't you hear. I don't know fear anymore.

The illusion fades. Robin turns around and hits Scarecrow on the ground.

9\. EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 9.

Batgirl tries to break open the door.

Suddenly the door opens.

Robin stands in the opening from the door holding Scarecrow in handcuffs.

ROBIN

Now that is done, I want to know what else batman didn't tell me.

10\. EXT. CAR CEMETRY – DAY 10.

Batman walks between the cars to an open place where Garzonas and some guards are holding Jim Gordon.

BATMAN

Let him go.

GARZONAS

Where is the wonder-boy? No wonder-boy, no deal. Kill him.

The guards open fire on Batman. Batman evades and knocks out a couple of guards. Then he is surrounded by guards.

Suddenly a guard drops down. Behind him is Robin who knocked him down.

ROBIN

Missed me?

GARZONAS

Kill them. kill them both.

Robin and Batman fight the guards. Batman and Robin evade bullets but because they stand between guards the guards also killing each other. Gordon is hit by accident in his arm.

BATMAN

Protect Gordon. I will take care of Garzonas.

Robin protects Gordon and fights the guards. Then he brings Gordon to safety.

Batman follows Garzonas who runs away.

GARZONAS

Leave me alone.

Garzonas is driven in a corner. He grabs a pole that is stuck between some cars . This creates movement in the pile of cars what leads to a car falling on top of Garzonas.

GARZONAS  
Noooo!

Batman tries to save Garzonas but he is too late.

Batman walks back to Robin and Gordon.

BATMAN

Do you know what you have done by coming here. They almost killed you. You could have been killed don't you understand. Garzonas is dead. They are all dead. Unnecessary deaths. Are you even listening?

Robin stares continuously to the dead bodies. Then Robin walks away.

CUT TO: 11. INT. BATCAVE – DAY 11.

BATMAN

Thank you for your help Barbara.

Bruce gives Barbara a hand.

BARBARA

No problem. Thanks for saving my father's life. Both of you.

JASON

So you are the daughter of the commissioner and he doesn't even know you are Batgirl. Speaking of keeping secrets.

BATMAN(to Barbara)

You did good handling Scarecrow, but I told you just recon.

BARBARA

For that you need to thank Jason. He arrested Scarecrow and took a sample to create an antidote. You can be proud.

BRUCE

I am. Never been so proud that you ignored my orders. But never do that again.

Jason nods and walks away.

BRUCE

So what do you think about him?

BARBARA

He is acceptable to work with, but he carries something dark in him.

BRUCE

I was afraid of that.

12\. THE END 


	6. Chapter 6: Joker

h1 style="line-height: normal;"Screenplay/h1  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-1. !-[endif]-#INT. HOUSE HARLEEN – DAY 1./h2  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"So... how is it going?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Pretty good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How about you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well. I actually got offered a job. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(bit of contempt for missing Harleen)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Really. That is wonderful. What it is?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I get to study abnormal psychology as a psychologist./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Really?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Yes. I wrote an article about Jonathan Crane and how his enjoyment of the /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"infliction of fear must have originated before he was fired as a professor in psychology even though that was his trigger. And the director of Arkam read it and wanted to meet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And what does that mean for us?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well. I will have to quit my job as a therapist. My patients will go to other people and then [they will take care of it and continue the therapy]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I meant. What does that mean for us[emphasis on 'us']./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"One of the other reasons I can take this job is that we would be allowed to see each other outside sessions./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You mean hang out? Or ...?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Like a movie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Like a date./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Wow. You are driving me crazy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sounds like you need to be put into Arkham./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harleen grinned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well I do hope I get to meet somebody else./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh[silent] really? Who?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The guy who never got caught. The man without background, the man who even outsmarts batman. The joker./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON(sarcastic)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sounds so dramatic. But I will tell him that when I see him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harleen grinned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But back to topic. What keeps you busy. There must be something interesting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Aha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I don't like to talk about it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well now I am your therapist. But if you tell me, you get to pick the movie when I am not./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Blackmail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A BREAK/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I keep having this dream about my mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What happens in it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is not what happens in my dream, but when I wake up. I told you about my father's killer. When appearantly somebody knew about it and didn't tell me. What if he knows something about my mother as well that he won't tell./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Have you asked him?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He would never tell. He likes his secrets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Well are there other ways to find out what he knows? Maybe getting him drunk?/span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO:/span/h3  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-2. !-[endif]-INT. BATCAVE – NIGHT 2./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman sits behind the Bat-computer. Alfred walks in the room./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What are you still doing up sir. I thought you would let the police handle the criminals tonight. Then they have something to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"There still is one dangerous man free./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Are you close sir?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Close. I identified some of the people he worked with, as soon as they pop up on the radar I might find out where he hides./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Good work master Bruce. I would like to let you know I want to take up some vacation days. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Again. You almost never took vacation days./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is something in the family sir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I see. Take all the time you need./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alfred walks away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ALFRED/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Will do sir./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-3. !-[endif]-INT. BANK – DAY 3./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"People walk around in the bank./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The joker, wearing his joker mask, and his gang enters the building and start shooting in the air. People dive on de ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Unfortunately I have to report that you are being robbed. We will take your money and you are probably going to die. So be a good citizen, let it happen and laugh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker and his gang throw a gas bomb over the floor. The people breath it in and start laughing, harder and harder until they die./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker and his gang put on gas masks and break open the safe and collect the money in the middle of the bank./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Was that the last one?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A criminal nods./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Good/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker shoots all his gang members./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker grabs a Molotov cocktail, lights it on fire and throws it to the money./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker laughs./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-4. !-[endif]-INT. BATCAVE – DAY 4./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason enters the room. He sees that Bruce is worried./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What is wrong?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker is back. He robbed a bank./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How much did he take?br / BRUCEbr / Nothing. He burned everything and killed his own crew. He knew I was onto him so he made it public. He wanted me to know what he had done./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What are we going to do?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You stay here. I am going on patrol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Why can't I come with?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"It is too dangerous Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"But I am Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And that is exactly why I need you here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fine/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Bruce changes into Batman and leaves./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason looks at the Bat-computer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason types in 'Jason Todd' in the Bat-computer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason looks up his mother. Jason is shocked, stands up what leads to the chair being knocked over./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the screen it says that his mother's corpse is missing and there are pictures of her on multiple locations in a certain area./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason prints a picture of his mother, changes into Robin, goes to his bike and drives off./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-5. !-[endif]-EXT. STREET -DAY 5./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason walks around as robin and let people see the picture of his mother. He asks people if they have seen her. Most people shake their heads./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Have you seen his woman?br / MAN 1/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No sorry/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Have you seen this woman?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MAN 2 /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"No sorry/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Sorry sir. Have you seen this woman before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MAN 3/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She does seem familiar. I think I met her at a caregiver company. I saw her a few times at one of their warehouses. Over there(points to a location)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Thank you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin goes on his bike and drives of./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-6. !-[endif]-EXT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 6./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin arrives at the warehouse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin goes of his bike and gets inside./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-7. !-[endif]-INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 7./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin walks around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hello?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A woman with a box in her hand shows up. It is Jason's mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Can I help you?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Are you real?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Do you need help? Are you on drugs?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You obviously are not anymore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How did you …[know]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The mother comes closer and looks in Jason's eyes. Then she looks shocked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hai mom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The mother drops the box and hugs Jason and start to cry./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"How…. I missed you so much. You have grown so much, so strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I am fine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASONbr / You are not supposed to be here. you need to leave, before he comes back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason's mother grabs Robin's arm and takes him toward the exit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Who comes back?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER(O.S.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh honey, I am home. Hahaha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin and his mother look around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker comes in sight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin stands in front of his mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh what do I love a good reunion./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"What do you want? Why are you here?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Oh she didn't tell you? She works for me. Come here sweetheart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason's mother walks to the joker. Robin tries to stop her but she wrings loose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker gives her a kiss on the mouth and looks how it disgusts Robin. Jason's mother is disgusted by it too./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You might wonder how I found her. But here is the trick. I never lost her./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-8. !-[endif]-EXT. BANK – DAY 8./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman walks between the cops and looks at the bodies. Batman sees something in a corpse his mouth. Batman takes the item out of the corpse his mouth. It is a voice recorder. Batman hits play./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER(V.O.)br / Here is a little poem for the world greatest detective. Bat-bird is a sad bird, because he lost his parents to a cold-bird. So the Bat-bird gets a red bird who turns into a blue bird and leaves. This Bat-bird is a sad bird, but finds a second red bird, but turns the red bird into a dead bird. Hahahaha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman destroys the voice recorder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason. I am coming back to the Batcave. Jason are you there. Jason. Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman goes to the Bat-mobile and looks at a tracker. He sees Jason is in a warehouse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMANbr / Joker./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists]-9. !-[endif]-INT. WAREHOUSE – DAY 9./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin falls on the ground. Joker knocked him down. Jason's mother is already unconscious./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker walks to Jason's mother and binds her up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKERbr / So much aggression. But no control. Now where was I. oh ja. A sad back story. Ones upon a time there was a good man who tried to take care of his family. His wife was pregnant and he wanted to take care of her. So without any help the only thing he could do was to dress up sometimes with a red hood and rob a place. But one day a monster attacked. Half man half bat. He had enjoyed the brutality, the danger, the suffering from the poor what he called justice. The man begged for his life, but the monster didn't care. The man was pushed into a big soup pan. But something happened to the monster. He became weaker. The monster felt guilt. He wanted to hide forever in his cave and never show himself. But when I saw that I knew I had to help him. So I appeared in the sunlight and spread my wings. The monster had created me by offering his joy. I was the one who gave the monster hope again. I was his yin to his yang. I saw how he began to instill fear into people. That is why I had to bring happiness to this world. The brutality made the monster happy, but it made me sad. So I had a thought. I thought what if the monster became sad again, so that everybody else can be happy. But how do you make someone sad forever. How do you remove hope? Do you know?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin tries to get up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker kicks him down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You take away what is most precious to him. I saw the monster got help from a little bird. So I thought: he I want one of those. I mean it would only be fair. So I looked for someone I liked. And made sure he saw the world in the right way. But then the little bird of the monster left and he left sad again, but not sad enough. I almost felt sorry for him. Then it came to me. What if I give my bird to him. He can be sad and happy at the same time. And that is how you became the new robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Robin says something unintelligible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I have no idea what you just said./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You don't know who I am./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Don't I. Your name is Jason Peter Todd. Your father is Willes Todd. Nice guy. I even got him a job for two-face. I made sure you had food on your table, but then I realized it would be better if you were an orphan. I mean no one would miss you. So I made sure he was arrested and had arranged for him to be stabbed. But then Bat-brain comes along and got him out with a deal. Willes told me about making his live better and it just annoyed me. So I told his boss over the batman and the rest is history./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You are laying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Hahaha. You have no idea do you. You have no idea how long I have been planning this. Oke how about your sweet little mother. Who do you think gave her the drugs? Who gave her an overdose to fake her death? This guy. Sure scarecrow provided it, but I gave it to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"You son of a bitch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Now now. Don't be mad. I did help her for rehabilitation. The only thing I had to do is to make things more complicated between the current Robin and the batman and you had an opening spot. Don't you get it. I made you. I am your real father. And you are my son, my little red hood./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Fuck you./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"That is not nice. I come to you as a friend. As a father. And this is how you react. I guess I have to teach you a lesson in respect./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker grabs a crowbar and starts hitting Robin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Do you know how you make someone sad forever? You remove hope. Do you know how you remove hope? You take away what is most precious to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker kneels next to Robin and looks at his bloody face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Mhhh. It could use just a little bit more red./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker smears with his fingers the blood all over Robin's face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perfect. You know there I one more thing I want you to see./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-INT. BATMOBILE – DAY 10./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman drives through the streets./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-INT. WAREHOUSE. – DAY 11./h2  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKERbr / Well. Now that all the secrets are out we can be honest against each other./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Drop dead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker hits Jason with a crowbar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Language. You kids today. Anyway, batman will soon show up so I guess it is time for the big finale. A death in the family./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Joker hits Jason on the head and walks away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"JOKER/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Toedels./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason tries to move. He looks to his mom and slowly craws to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason unties his mother and she wakes up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Run./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason's mother walks toward the door and feels it is locked. She looks to the side and sees bombs counting down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason's mom runs to Robin and falls over him, protecting him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Suddenly Robin turns it around and protect his mother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"MOTHER JASON/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"ROBIN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Live./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-EXT. WAREHOUSE. DAY 12./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman arrives at the warehouse and jumps out of the car. He runs toward the warehouse but then the warehouse explodes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BATMAN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Jason!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman runs toward the ruins and looks to the pieces of the warehouse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman find Robin laying in the arms of his mother both dead./span/p  
h3span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New';"CUT TO:/span/h3  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-EXT. FUNERAL – DAY 13./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alfred, Harleen, Barbara and Bruce are at Jason's funeral./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harleen gives a speech./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"HARLEEN(crying)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"... and I know that I will never love someone the same way as I did him. Where ever he may be, I hope he is happy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Harleen sits down and Bruce goes to stand up on Harleens place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"BRUCE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"I remember well how I found him. Fearless, fragile, careless, angry, full of potential. He was different from everyone I know. He was special. Powerful. He loved the danger. I think a lot about how I saved him from criminality. That if I had not taken him in he would have entered the wrong path. But all I can think now is that if I hadn't taken him in he might still be alive. If I had taught him better, If I had been there more for him …. Jason's life and his death are my greatest failure. He is my partner, my friend, my fault. I will carry this burden with me for the rest of my life just like all the other. He might not have been perfect, but he was a good kid. And he should be remembered./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-INT. BATCAVE – DAY 14./h2  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Batman hangs up Jason's robin outfit to the wall as a memory./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Courier New'; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Alfred gives a short brief smile that Bruce doesn't see./span/p  
h2!- [if !supportLists] style="font-variant-numeric: normal; font-weight: normal; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span!-[endif]-THE END/h2 


End file.
